


Воскресный выпуск

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), yourtrulypsychokiller



Series: Вся министерская рать [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Explicit Language, Harry Potter Next Generation, Judicial System, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Джеймс Поттер читает «Ежедневный пророк», навещает арестованного Драко Малфоя и очень много болтает.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Series: Вся министерская рать [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855129
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Воскресный выпуск

Свежий номер «Ежедневного пророка» мозолит глаза с самого утра. Он лежит на столе в кабинете Джеймса поверх заброшенных еще неделю назад отчетов и документов по регистрации зелий и их модификаций, через которые продраться сложнее, чем через тонны эссе по истории магии. Джеймс отпихивает газету в сторону и хмурится в инструкцию, которую составили умники с самого нижнего этажа Отдела тайн. Инструкцию они сделали для нового амулета, созданного по заказу Отдела ликвидации сложных проклятий.

По мнению Джеймса, заумных терминов в инструкции многовато, а заклинание активации такое длинное, что ликвидатор скорее сам станет жертвой проклятья, пока будет его произносить, чем сумеет снять.

Вздохнув, Джеймс ставит в бланке печать «Нуждается в доработке» и, махнув палочкой, отправляет свернутые трубочкой листы обратно на нижний этаж Отдела тайн. Джеймс потягивается, устало моргает и наконец-то берет в руки «Пророк». С главной страницы на него гордо смотрит лицо Драко Малфоя. Драко усмехается одними губами, в его взгляде читается какая-то веселая злость, а свет от вспышки колдокамеры выхватывает усталые тени под глазами. Снимок, по мнению Джеймса, отличный — это крупный план, поэтому не видно скованных зачарованными наручниками рук, а члены Визенгамота на фоне размыты, едва можно различить их лица. Заголовок сообщает, что Драко Малфой даст показания в суде, и Джеймс вздыхает, чувствуя себя виноватым: он прекрасно знает, что именно будет говорить Визенгамоту Драко, и совершенно это не одобряет. Джеймсу было бы комфортнее, если бы отвечать заставили их всех — и его, и Альбуса, и Хьюго. Хотя он прекрасно понимает, что тоже постарался бы взять вину на себя, лишь бы Визенгамот не испортил брату и кузену жизнь.

Почему это собирается сделать Драко Малфой, Джеймс понимает и не понимает одновременно.

... Авроры пришли к Драко с обыском, стоило им вернуться вместе со Скорпиусом из Бутана. Как будто поджидали — Джеймс, Альбус и Хьюго даже не успели покинуть мэнор. Хотя Альбус, наверное, и не собирался.

Альбус злился, потому что Малфоям проверки Аврората были нужны в последнюю очередь, а еще потому, что авроры не отпустили его со Скорпиусом в Мунго, заявив, что им нужно допросить младшего из Малфоев. Остальных они выставили прочь, и Джеймс точно знал, что это — нарушение протокола. И прекрасно понимал, почему авроры сделали вид, что они им не нужны. К несчастью, понимал это и Альбус. Он в тот же вечер разругался с отцом, обвинив его и Аврорат в предвзятости, ушел из дома на Гриммо, хлопнув дверью, и с тех пор отказывался говорить не только с отцом, но и с матерью.

Когда Джеймс пришел в квартиру Альбуса и Хьюго на следующий день, он застал там еще и Скорпиуса. Скорпиус все еще был бледнее обычного, цеплялся за руку Альбуса, как за спасательный круг, и на них даже смотреть было неловко. Джеймс с Хьюго совершенно точно были лишними.

— Отца обвиняют в подкупе кого-то из департамента транспорта. И в незаконном пересечении государственной границы, — сообщил тогда ломким голосом Скорпиус, и Джеймс с удивлением понял, что тоже хочет поругаться с отцом. Потому что это было полнейшим абсурдом — они, черт возьми, спасли Скорпиуса, когда от него отвернулось министерство, вернули его домой. Отвечать за чужое безразличие, по мнению Джеймса, было нелепо и несправедливо.

Но речь все-таки шла о его отце. И о Драко Малфое.

На следующее утро в «Ежедневном пророке» вышла язвительная статья о позиции министерства и Аврората, которую Джеймс читал со смешанными чувствами: с одной стороны, он был рад, что Драко впервые за долгое время выпустил в «Пророке» свою собственную статью, с другой — в ужасе от того, что за ее публикацией последует.

Потому что какое бы ни было время, министерство терпеть не могло критику.

Драко Малфоя арестовали в тот же день. «Пророк» посвятил этому главную полосу.

... Джеймс отпрашивается из отдела после обеда. На улице сыро и промозгло, а с неба падают первые в этом декабре снежинки. Джеймс идет по Косому переулку, кутаясь в красно-желтый полосатый шарф, заходит в пекарню, что недавно открылась напротив кафе Фортескью и вела с ним негласную войну. Внутри тепло и одурительно пахнет свежими булочками с корицей, кофе и чудной с виду помадкой. Джеймс терпеливо выдерживает очередь, заказывает два кофе с собой и пару булочек.

Ему немного не по себе, но быть просто наблюдателем Джеймс больше не может. Хватит.

Он встряхивается, когда улыбчивая девушка с ямочками на щеках выдает ему подставку с двумя стаканами кофе и пакет, от которого пышет жаром и корицей. Джеймс запоздало думает, что понятия не имеет, какой кофе предпочитает Драко Малфой, но спрашивать у Скорпиуса явно нужно было раньше. Джеймс улыбается девушке в ответ и выходит прочь, направляясь обратно в сторону министерства.

Арестантов, которые не связаны напрямую с особо тяжкими преступлениями, держат в здании на окраине Лондона, но вход туда открыт исключительно через Отдел магического правопорядка, чтобы аврорам и другим сотрудникам Аврората было сподручнее проводить допросы, очные ставки, да и вообще — работать с обвиняемыми. Там же держат уже вторую неделю Драко. Скорпиус рассказывал, что пытался увидеться с отцом, но ему не позволили. Естественно, об этом тоже написали в «Пророке».

Джеймс рассчитывает, что ему повезет немного больше. В конце концов, у него был козырь в рукаве — и не только в виде собственной фамилии. Работа в Отделе тайн давала достаточно высокий уровень допуска, чтобы отправиться назад во времени, не то что в обычный зал свиданий при Аврорате.

— Привет, Митч, — улыбается Джеймс аврору на входе в подразделение по работе с подследственными. Митч — бывший коллега отца, получил тяжелое ранение в первые послевоенные годы и не смог продолжить работу в поле. Теперь он охраняет подследственных и будто даже не жалуется на жизнь. Иногда Джеймс думает, что если бы его отец был менее удачливым человеком, не был бы Гарри Поттером, но оказался до конца жизни отстранен от полевой работы, то сошел бы с ума. Отец всегда был человеком действия, ему невмоготу было жить спокойной и размеренной жизнью, он даже от повышений отказывался годами, чтобы не засесть в кабинете, пока ему не оставили выбора.

Джеймсу не по себе от того, что когда-то он хотел быть похожим на отца не только распределением в Гриффиндор и местом в сборной по квиддичу, но и по жизни. «Пойти по стопам отца» звучало в его голове чертовски гордо и привлекательно. Еще на седьмом курсе он думал, что свяжет свою жизнь с Авроратом, и если бы не Альбус — носить сейчас Джеймсу алую мантию.

Митч пропускает Джеймса без малейших вопросов. Дальше все еще проще: показать паре надсмотрщиков свой пропуск — и дело в шляпе. Джеймса провожают до зала свиданий, не задают вопросов и даже позволяют оставить кофе, хотя вообще-то это не совсем по правилам.

Драко заводят в зал двое авроров. Джеймсу и смешно, и грустно: ну в самом деле, его даже не обвиняют в чем-то серьезном, иначе отправили бы на время следствия и разбирательства в Азкабан. Драко на секунду кажется удивленным. Он садится за стол напротив Джеймса и с насмешливым видом смотрит на занявших позиции авроров — один у входа, другой позади Джеймса.

— Чем могу быть обязан, мистер Поттер? — интересуется Драко, и Джеймс морщится, с трудом подавляя желание закатить глаза. Останавливает только то, что кто-то из авроров может увидеть.

— Какой у вас уровень допуска? — спрашивает Джеймс, обращаясь к аврорам. Конечно, у обоих он ниже, чем у Джеймса, и он вежливо просит их покинуть помещение, потому что «разговор с подозреваемым производится в интересах Отдела тайн». Нихрена подобного, конечно же, но аврорам об этом знать необязательно.

Когда они выходят, Джеймс ставит на стол стаканы с кофе и пакет. Он улыбается, глядя в озадаченное лицо Драко.

— Я знаю, что кофе здесь не подают, а ты, по слухам, любишь его больше, чем чай. Вот и верь после этого в сказки про британских аристократов, — говорит Джеймс.

— Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, Джеймс, — странным тоном отвечает Драко, но кофе все же берет. Джеймс замечает, что его руки скованы наручниками, и ему хочется хорошенько приложить приведших Драко авроров чем-нибудь не опасным, но неприятным.

Из-под наручников выглядывают синяки, и они выглядят особенно болезненно на бледной коже.

— Все-таки Джеймс? Не «мистер Поттер»?

— Поттер — это твой отец, но даже он не «мистер», — хмыкает Драко и усмехается, будто это все объясняет. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Кофе принес, — пожимает плечами Джеймс. — Читал твою последнюю статью в «Пророке». Если бы не она, могли бы ограничиться и домашним арестом.

— Домашний арест — как-то слишком мелко для бывшего Пожирателя, — замечает Драко и криво улыбается, делая глоток кофе. Джеймс запоздало понимает, что забыл проверить согревающие чары, и кофе мог остыть. — Аврорат давно искал повод ко мне подобраться. Я не удивлен, что они ухватились за это дело сразу же.

— Но это неправильно.

— А что правильно? — интересуется Драко.

Джеймс ежится от его тона.

— Скорпиус в порядке, восстанавливается, — меняет он тему и с благодарностью улыбается, когда Драко кивает, показывая, что слушает. — Ал поругался с отцом. Я почти поругался тоже, но...

— Зря, — перебивает его Драко. — Вашему отцу это дело невыгодно в первую очередь, как человеку, который однажды заступался за меня и мою семью на суде. Если он дал этому ход, то был вынужден.

— Отец сказал, что...

— Я не должен знать ничего о своем деле и точке зрения на него главы Аврората, — хмурится Драко. — Мне давать показания завтра. И я думаю, они прибегнут к Веритасеруму. Верить мне на слово никто не будет.

— Ты наверняка знаешь, как ему противостоять.

— Это обвинение?

— Это признание твоих талантов, — закатывает глаза Джеймс. — Я не знаю, как твоя семья это делает, не хочу знать.

— Фамильные секреты на то и фамильные, что их знают только члены семьи, — усмехается Драко, и Джеймс смеется:

— Тогда мог бы и сказать. Судя по тому, что мой брат от Скорпа почти не отходит...

— Зачем ты все-таки пришел?

— Ах да. Еще я принес перекусить, — Джеймс указывает на пакет и первым лезет в него, вытаскивая чертовски ароматную булочку. Ее он протягивает Драко, а себе достает вторую.

— Ты совсем не умеешь врать, Джеймс.

— Умею, — деланно обижается тот, но, не выдержав, усмехается: — Не думал, что ты такой нетерпеливый.

Драко бросает на него выразительный взгляд, от которого Джеймсу становится не по себе. Он нервно ерошит волосы на затылке и говорит:

— Хочу выступить на суде.

— Исключено, — отрезает Драко, мрачнея на глазах, даже несмотря на след от корицы на кончике носа. Его он, впрочем, стирает почти тут же.

— Но я хочу. Я мог бы объяснить...

— Чего ты добиваешься? — снова перебивает его Драко. — Хочешь, чтобы министерство ополчилось еще и на тебя с Хьюго? Потому что Альбуса они уже выгнали с работы, не оглянувшись на фамилию. Хочешь такого же?

— Может быть. Это было бы справедливо.

— Справедливости не существует, — морщится Драко. — Ты хоть раз думал о том, что значит увольнение Альбуса для твоего отца?

Джеймс отрицательно качает головой. Драко вздыхает.

— Ты сам говорил, что главную битву мы проиграли, — напоминает Драко. Джеймсу кажется, что он видит грусть в его глазах, но сказать наверняка сложно — Драко Малфой сложный. — Как бы мы ни старались, мы не смогли построить по-настоящему новое общество. Люди, Джеймс, не меняются так быстро. Магическая Британия привыкла жить в недомолвках, страхе и субъективизме. И после войны это никуда не делось. Добавь к этому фону посттравматическое расстройство у каждого второго и закостенелый консерватизм закрытого общества, и ты получишь страну, которой не так уж сложно управлять, но которую очень сложно менять. Приход Кингсли к власти был самым оптимальным решением после войны, но Кингсли — это все равно воплощение прошлой эпохи при всех его либеральных взглядах. Вся эта история со «Сделать Британию великой снова» прокатывала только первое время. Сейчас мы застряли в стагнации, и никакого великого будущего нам не светит. И мы даже не задавались вопросом, а была ли магическая Британия великой хоть когда-либо в своей истории.

— Ты говоришь так, будто собираешься баллотироваться в министры, — замечает Джеймс и округляет глаза, изумленно вскидывая брови: — Постой, ты собираешься?..

— Ни в коем случае. — Драко усмехается, и в этот момент на его лице читается какое-то очень задорное самодовольство. — Все мои политические амбиции навсегда перечеркнуты этим. — Он небрежно задирает рукав и с удивительным равнодушием смотрит на выцветший след от метки на левом предплечье.

Джеймс тоже смотрит — метку, пусть и блеклую, неактивную, вживую он видит впервые в жизни. На белой коже Драко она выглядит странно и неуместно даже в виде шрама, и Джеймс ежится, представив, как она смотрелась, когда Драко было шестнадцать.

Когда Джеймс еще собирался быть аврором, он читал тонны книг и статей о войне. Он до сих пор помнит заголовки газет в последние годы обучения отца и Драко в Хогвартсе, помнит снимки тех лет, помнит испещренные пропусками из соображений секретности допросы Пожирателей. Он помнит допрос Драко и выступление отца в суде — почти дословно.

Но он все равно не понимает, что двигало Пожирателями. Драко говорил, что у многих в войну не было выбора, но Джеймсу кажется, что это не аргумент. Вот только спрашивать об этом неловко.

— Ее нельзя удалить? — интересуется вместо этого Джеймс, и Драко усмехается, закрывая метку рукавом.

— Всегда можно отрубить руку, но какой смысл превращать одну метку в другую? Я никогда не пытался что-то с ней сделать. Мне кажется, главное, что она может сейчас сказать — это напомнить, чем способно обернуться одно неверное решение для нескольких поколений.

— А еще она напоминает о том, каким ты был трусом в школе, — говорит Джеймс раньше, чем успевает себя остановить. Он смущенно сжимает челюсти и отводит взгляд. — Прости. Я не должен был...

— Я на полном серьезе считал, что эта метка — повод для гордости, — осекает его Драко. Его лицо мрачнеет. — Юность склонна романтизировать войну и противостояние каким угодно устоям. Но когда сталкиваешься с тем, что это такое на самом деле — правым чувствуешь себя в последнюю очередь. У моей семьи всегда был выбор, пусть рискованный и призрачный, но был. И у меня он был тоже. И не единожды. Я только надеюсь, что хотя бы раз с этим выбором не ошибся.

— Суд решил, что не раз.

— Это решил твой отец, а не суд. И то больше из благодарности к моей матери, — Драко криво улыбается. — Она в конечном счете оказалась сильнее нас с отцом. Поттер уважает такие вещи и поступки.

— Мне можешь не рассказывать, — Джеймс закатывает глаза.

— И то правда. Так. — Драко встряхивается и становится серьезным. — К чему я вообще про это заговорил? Есть вещи, которые не изжить в пределах одного поколения. А попытки слабого выслужиться перед сильным — это то, к чему приводит любая иерархическая модель общества. Вся твоя семья так или иначе связана с Министерством магии. И твой отец, как бы он ни отнекивался, весомая политическая фигура не только в магической Британии. Любой удар по тебе, по Альбусу, по Лили — это всегда удар по нему. И пока все в порядке, пока вас не трогают, пока на ваше присутствие в обыскиваемом доме бывшего Пожирателя закрывают глаза, система работает, идет по накатанной. Потому что вам повезло сразу оказаться на стороне победителей — и не самых простых победителей. Альбуса приняли на работу в Министерство в разы проще, чем Скорпиуса, потому что — и ты опять же прав — мы все еще рабы своих фамилий и своего недавнего прошлого. Отстранение и увольнение Альбуса было первым тревожным звонком.

— Хочешь сказать, кто-то точит зуб на моего отца?

— Кто-то очень хочет ослабить его влияние, — кивает Драко. — И этот кто-то не из Аврората, потому что иначе вас не отпустили бы так просто из мэнора и завтра в суде вы сидели бы рядом со мной в зале номер десять. Если бы, конечно, Поттер не наступил на горло своим принципам и не попытался вас отгородить ото всех обвинений. Но тогда он рисковал бы остаться в должниках у кого-то из министерства, а такие долги легко не списывают.

— Поэтому мне нельзя выступать в суде?

— Ни тебе, ни Альбусу, ни даже Хьюго. Эта история не должна бросать тень ни на одного из вас.

— Мне это не нравится, — бурчит Джеймс, нервно сцепляя руки в замок. Драко косится на его плотно сомкнутые пальцы и говорит:

— Ты сейчас нужнее своей семье.

— Но...

— Джеймс, я не первый раз буду отвечать перед Визенгамотом. Я знаю правила. И знаю, как их обойти.

— Скорпиус нас сожрет, если тебя осудят.

— У меня есть туз в рукаве.

— Ладно, — соглашается Джеймс и болезненно морщится. — Но мне это все равно не нравится. Они не имеют права наказывать кого-то за собственные промахи.

— Любая власть грешит этим.

— Ты напишешь еще что-то в «Пророк»?

— Пожалуй, я слишком долго этого не делал.

— Я думаю, это круто. То, что ты делаешь. — Джеймс улыбается как будто смущенно, но смотрит Драко в глаза уверенно. Почти дерзко. — Может быть, мы оба не правы в том, кому суждено по-настоящему изменить устои магической Британии.

Драко усмехается одними губами.

— В прошлый раз я не стал с тобой об этом спорить.

— Ты и сейчас не споришь, — вздыхает Джеймс. — Ты ведь думал об этом уже давно, верно? О том, как изменить министерство? Не напрямую.

— Не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть. — Драко позволяет себе улыбнуться. Джеймс думает, что ему стоит улыбаться чаще — его глаза в такие моменты горят так, что им хочется верить. Джеймс, наверное, верит даже слишком сильно. Как верит и его статьям — что прошлым, что новым. Драко Малфой, вопреки общественному мнению и публичному образу, очень искренний, и Джеймс уважает это. Даже восхищается.

— Ты знаешь, что делаешь? — уточняет Джеймс на всякий случай.

— Всегда.

— Ладно. Но могу я хотя бы прийти на заседание?

Драко окидывает его внимательным взглядом. От этого взгляда Джеймсу снова не по себе, а еще он никак не может расшифровать, что значит это выражение на лице Драко. Джеймсу неловко от такого пристального внимания, но он только улыбается еще шире.

— Пожалуйста, — просит Джеймс, и Драко, вздохнув, кивает.

— Только не высовывайся.

— Раз уж ты просишь, — усмехается Джеймс, и Драко закатывает глаза.

Джеймс думает, что Драко Малфоя абсурдно хочется защищать. Абсурдно — потому что Драко способен защитить себя сам и доказывал это не раз. А еще потому, что за такие мысли от Драко можно получить подзатыльник или что-то посерьезнее и с применением магии. Эта мысль заставляет Джеймса глупо улыбаться.

— Спасибо за кофе, — с ухмылкой говорит Драко, но ответить Джеймс не успевает: с деликатным стуком в дверь просовывается лицо аврора, который сообщает, что время свидания истекло.

Заседание по делу Драко Малфоя назначено на десять утра, и Джеймсу снова приходится отпроситься с работы. На подходе к залу номер десять в подземелье Министерства магии он встречает Скорпиуса и Альбуса, и брат смотрит на него, удивленно вскинув брови.

— Ты-то что здесь делаешь? — с подозрением интересуется Альбус.

— То же, что и ты, — пожимает плечами Джеймс. — Мы с тобой прекрасно знаем, какой бред эти обвинения.

— Вообще-то, по закону они вполне легитимны, — замечает Скорпиус. — Я не хочу сказать, что согласен. Просто я понимаю почему.

— Тебе вообще можно присутствовать на заседании? — хмурится Джеймс, и Скорпиус слабо улыбается:

— Нет, конечно. Меня тоже будут допрашивать. Я просто подожду снаружи.

— Драко справится, — говорит Джеймс одновременно с Альбусом и отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Справится, — соглашается Скорпиус, но бросает на Джеймса недоуменный взгляд. Альбус хмурится и смотрит с подозрением. Слава Мерлину, свои мысли он не озвучивает, потому что Джеймс не уверен, что готов сейчас отвечать на вопросы.

Он не уверен, что готов ответить на них даже самому себе.

Смотреть на Драко в зале суда — совсем не то, что в комнате для свиданий. Его скованные руки бросаются в глаза еще больше, тени под глазами кажутся мрачнее и тяжелее. Джеймс оглядывает членов Визенгамота и пытается прикинуть: сколько из них могут поверить кому-то с фамилией «Малфой»?

— Забини точно будет на его стороне, — шепотом сообщает Альбус, и Джеймс кивает. Конечно, будет, потому что Блейз Забини, ныне заседающий в Визенгамоте вместо своей матери, давний друг Драко. — Патил тоже, она адекватная.

— Отец тоже за него, — говорит Джеймс и чувствует, как напрягается рядом Альбус: отцу он не верит, не верил уже несколько лет. Джеймс до сих пор не в курсе, что именно у них произошло, но это подорвало отношение Альбуса к отцу настолько, что первое время Альбус устроил ему натуральный бойкот, игнорируя все попытки пойти навстречу. Потому Альбус и ушел из дома на Гриммо, стоило только получить первую зарплату, чтобы было чем заплатить за съемное жилье. Джеймс неоднократно предлагал Альбусу переехать обратно на Гриммо после того, как родители решили жить в Годриковой впадины, но тот отказывался.

— Он сам тебе сказал? — резким тоном интересуется Альбус.

— Обсуждал это с мамой, а я подслушал. Случайно, я просто заходил к ним на той неделе.

— Посмотрим, — бормочет Альбус. Он хочет сказать что-то еще, но замолкает, когда верховный чародей Визенгамота — Гермиона Грейнджер-Уизли — занимает свое место за трибуной. В это же время на место рядом с Альбусом проскальзывает Хьюго. Он приветливо улыбается кузенам и шепчет:

— Мама сказала, что это дело — полнейшая глупость.

Альбус мрачно кивает — Джеймс отмечает это боковым зрением, потому что взгляд его прикован последнюю минуту к Драко, которого усадили на чертово кресло с цепями. Как опасного преступника, которым он не был даже во время Второй магической.

Драко не выглядит удивленным.

Драко действительно допрашивают под Веритасерумом, хотя Гермиона и морщится, озвучивая решение Визенгамота. Голос Драко и его манера речи звучат совсем не так, как привык за последнее время Джеймс. Драко чаще тянет гласные, говорит скучающим тоном, и Джеймс совсем его не понимает. Этот Драко раздражает, потому что всем собой показывает пренебрежение, склоняя чашу весов далеко не в свою пользу.

Альбус рядом нервно мнет в руках какой-то клочок пергамента. Джеймс приглядывается и с удивлением узнает ту записку, которую Драко отправил Альбусу, кажется, целую вечность назад — в последний день октября, спустя год после исчезновения Скорпиуса. В день рождения Альбуса.

У Джеймса в голове не укладывается, что с тех пор прошло меньше двух месяцев.

— Он мог достать портключ легально, — шепотом говорит Альбус. — Я думаю об этом с самого ареста. Он ведь правда мог, Бутан не является закрытой территорией.

— Значит, так было нужно, — предполагает Хьюго. Альбус косится на него вопросительно, Джеймс — удивленно. — Что? — переспрашивает Хьюго. — Я трое суток был с ним почти что один на один. Он непростой человек. Он думает не так, как мы.

— У него есть план, — говорит Джеймс и испытывает от осознания этого смешанные чувства: одно дело, когда человек идет на все, чтобы спасти сына, и совсем другое, когда подстраивает спасательную операцию под какой-то многоходовый план.

Драко неожиданно кажется ему почти предателем.

Альбус бросает на Джеймса задумчивый, внимательный взгляд, от которого тому хочется спрятаться.

— Почему ты здесь, Джеймс? — спрашивает Альбус таким тоном, будто в чем-то его обвиняет.

— Потому что... не знаю. Я думал, это было бы честно.

— Думал?

— Теперь не уверен, — Джеймс отводит взгляд и натыкается на насмешливую улыбку Драко Малфоя.

— У Визенгамота больше нет вопросов к мистеру Малфою, — объявляет тем временем Гермиона. — В заседании объявляется перерыв в пятнадцать минут. После перерыва будет допрошен свидетель защиты Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой.

Скорпиус успевает перекинуться с Альбусом только парой слов, как его уводит пожилой мужчина в лиловой мантии Визенгамота — для объяснения процедуры и оформления каких-то бумаг. Джеймс малодушно думает сбежать с оставшейся части заседания, но Хьюго ловит его за плечо и просит:

— Не спеши с выводами, Джей.

— Что с тобой происходит? — напрямую спрашивает его Альбус и скрещивает руки на груди, всем своим видом намекая, что не отстанет, пока не услышит ответ.

Джеймс любит брата, но иногда тот лезет куда не просят. Хьюго то ли осознанно, то ли случайно копирует позу Альбуса и добавляет:

— Ты можешь нам сказать.

— Ничего со мной не происходит. — Джеймс упрямо сжимает челюсть и старается игнорировать постыдное желание аппарировать прямо из Министерства, ломая все правила приличия и существующие законы магии, которые можно обойти, если знать как. Джеймс знает, как и любой другой сотрудник Отдела тайн.

— Если у тебя кризис ориентации... — тянет Альбус, заставляя Хьюго и Джеймса закатить глаза. Джеймс понятия не имеет, почему так реагирует Хьюго, но сам делать это в полном праве.

— У меня нет кризиса ориентации, — говорит Джеймс и зачем-то добавляет: — На седьмом курсе я встречался с Шоном Вудом, просто, в отличие от тебя, умею держать свою личную жизнь в стороне от других.

Альбус вскидывает брови и присвистывает:

— То есть я прав, и ты запал на Драко.

— Я...

— Если отец узнает, он точно чокнется, — фыркает Альбус. — Так и представляю: «Пап, привет, это Драко Малфой, и я буду жить с ним».

Хьюго деликатно пихает Альбуса в бок и взглядом показывает в сторону — к залу номер десять идет Гарри Поттер, в алой аврорской мантии, которая всегда делала его более строгим и собранным, чем в обычной жизни. Джеймс нервно облизывает губы и косится на Альбуса, одними губами умоляя его помолчать. Альбус сердито щурится, но кивает. Хьюго рядом с ним облегченно улыбается.

Гарри к ним не подходит — его ловит репортерша из «Пророка». Он только бросает в их сторону взгляд, который говорит не иначе как пресловутое «дома поговорим».

Альбус выглядит так, будто готов врезать отцу прямо сейчас.

— Ты бы разобрался с этим, а потом допытывался, что со мной, — замечает Джеймс. — Вы нормально не разговаривали уже четыре года, Ал, это ненормально.

— Если бы он извинился за свои слова и действия, все было бы нормально, — шипит Альбус в ответ и бросает: — Пошли обратно в зал, перерыв почти кончился.

— Думаю, мне лучше все-таки уйти, — бормочет Джеймс, но Альбус хитро щурится и интересуется:

— А ты в курсе, что после допроса Скорпа Драко дадут выступить с последним словом? Скорпиус говорит, что его речь — огонь. И вообще, не будь таким тупым гриффиндорцем. Дай Драко шанс объяснить.

Джеймс колеблется, но все-таки идет следом за Альбусом и Хьюго.

Когда Драко Малфою дают слово, Гермиона просит освободить его из оков и позволить говорить с Визенгамотом стоя. Наручники ему оставляют, но Драко выглядит так, будто и не замечает их вовсе. Он встает, легко разминая затекшие кисти, и Джеймсу больно от этой картины, хоть он все еще не уверен, что чувствует по поводу Драко и его планов.

— Сорок лет назад мы жили в обществе, которое готово было осуждать тебя за одно лишь твое имя. Или за твои взгляды, которые кому-то казались неправильными. И я говорю не о Пожирателях Смерти, уважаемый Визенгамот. Совсем недавно мне напомнили, что я сам в четырнадцать лет пользовался нашим насквозь неправильным и субъективистским мироустройством, когда скармливал «Пророку» — тому самому, которым сейчас руковожу, — байки про Гарри Поттера просто для того, чтобы ему насолить, — говорит Драко, и Джеймс слушает, как завороженный. Голос Драко звучит совсем не так раздражающе, как во время допроса, он более мягкий и плавный, а его тон пробирает до мурашек. Джеймсу снова хочется ему поверить. — Я смеялся над Поттером на пятом курсе, когда ему никто не верил. Хотя как раз я знал, что он не лжет. После войны Поттер нашел в себе смелость и благородство, чтобы выступить на суде в защиту моей семьи, и...

— Ближе к делу, мистер Малфой, — требует кто-то из членов Визенгамота.

Гермиона взмахивает палочкой, призывая зал к тишине.

— Я говорю исключительно по делу, уважаемый Визенгамот, — Драко с усмешкой кивает. — Пришло время вернуть долг. Думаю, все вы согласитесь, что долг каждого гражданина — заботиться о благополучии магической Британии. Когда мой сын Скорпиус, четыре года преданно служивший министерству, пропал в Гималаях и был оставлен там без надежды не то что на возвращение и спасение, а хотя бы на нормальное прощание, я начал разбираться: что в этой машине под названием «Министерство магии» работает не так. И я столкнулся с тем, что, пусть новое министерство и исправило перекос в защите интересов в пользу маглорожденных волшебников и полукровок, оно породило новую порочную практику, разрушив так называемое «чистокровное лобби». Посмотрите на своих соседей по Визенгамоту. Посмотрите на серьезные посты в министерстве. Процент чистокровных волшебников, допущенных до них, низок настолько, насколько это не допускает ни одна другая страна мира.

— Вы уверены, что стоит поднимать вопрос чистоты крови, мистер Малфой? — интересуется, сузив глаза, Гермиона, и Драко улыбается — как будто даже искренне — ей в ответ.

— Я понимаю ваши опасения, миссис Грейнджер-Уизли. Но позвольте мне закончить свою мысль: она совсем не про устаревшие идеи чистой крови. Хотя немного и об этом, потому что мы — все мы, уважаемый Визенгамот, — в ответе за наше общее прошлое. Ни одна идея не найдет сторонников, если не покажется важной и достойной защиты. Интеграция магического мира с магловскими шла медленными шагами с начала двадцатого века. До этого у нас был неприятный эпизод с Инквизицией и принятием Статута о секретности. Понятно, что на некоторое сближение миров закрытое сообщество реагировало напряженно. Проблема в том, что нам с вами не удалось устранить раскол в магическом обществе Британии, сформировавшийся еще во времена Первой магической. Вторая война этот раскол только усилила, заставив большинство чистокровных семей покинуть страну, а маглорожденных — чувствовать свое превосходство как представителей сразу двух миров — магического и магловского. Но кто из маглорожденных волшебников остался хоть как-то интегрирован в магловское сообщество? Кто был до конца честен со своими магловскими родственниками, друзьями? Отсутствие баланса всегда чревато взрывом той или иной стороны, пока мы не научились сосуществовать и не изменили подход в интеграции маглорожденных волшебников в наше общество, а нас, чистокровных и выросших в мире магии полукровок, — в мир маглов. Еще десять лет назад миссис Грейнджер-Уизли предлагала законопроект, который позволил бы работать с молодыми маглорожденными волшебниками и их окружением до одиннадцати лет, но его не одобрили из-за конфликта со Статутом о секретности. Реформы необходимы магической Британии, пока не привели к очередной войне или революции. И это подводит нас к тому, что именно я узнал, пока пытался понять, почему министерство сочло возможным бросить моего сына и двух авроров на произвол судьбы в Гималаях.

Драко выдерживает паузу, в которую никто не произносит ни слова. Джеймсу даже кажется, что никто не шевелится.

— Из-за того, как авроры обошлись с Малфой-мэнором после Второй магической войны, я узнал, что мой сын может быть жив, спустя одиннадцать месяцев. Почти все семейные реликвии были уничтожены или изъяты как потенциально опасные, темномагические и просто подозрительные. Доступа к ним у моей семьи нет до сих пор, хотя мы неоднократно направляли запрос в архив, к которому они приписаны. Но в доме Блэков сохранился семейный гобелен, на котором друг моего сына и увидел в сентябре, что Скорпиус может быть жив. Я пытался добиться разрешения на экспедицию в закрытую зону, пытался получить портключ у Отдела магического транспорта. Мне сказали: пишите официальный запрос. Срок рассмотрения официальных запросов на международный портключ — четырнадцать дней. И я честно их выждал, хотя и подозревал, что каждый день может быть на счету. Мне ответили спустя восемнадцать: «В удовлетворении запроса на портключ отказано из соображений безопасности магической Британии». Тогда мне намекнули, что человек с моей фамилией может получить что угодно, но только если заплатит. Как поступил бы на моем месте каждый из вас?

Джеймсу становится стыдно так, что алеют уши. Альбус рядом фыркает:

— Я же говорил. Дай ему объяснить. Все вы, гриффиндорцы, такие: чуть что не так, не соответствует вашим представлениям о мире, так вы сразу отворачиваетесь.

— Это у тебя и случилось с отцом? — понимает вдруг Джеймс. — Вы... вы поругались из-за Скорпиуса?

— Отец потребовал дополнительной проверки Скорпа, когда мы устраивались в министерство. Я узнал случайно, ну и...

— Блядь, — с чувством говорит Джеймс.

— Ага, — соглашается Альбус. — Он так и не извинился. Даже когда Скорп пропал. И не предложил помощи, хотя мог бы.

— Может, не мог, — замечает Джеймс. Альбус смотрит на него удивленно, и приходится объяснить: — Драко сказал одну любопытную вещь. Кто-то в министерстве пытается отодвинуть отца в сторону. Может, он тоже знает? И поэтому ничего не сделал? Тем более ты же не говорил ему о своих подозрениях. Ты даже мне не говорил.

— Отец не мог не знать, что Драко запрашивал портключ — все разрешения на международные перемещения проходят через Аврорат. Да и... где же это хваленое гриффиндорское чувство справедливости?

— Его хотели отправить в Слизерин.

— Ой вот только не надо сбрасывать ответственность на Слизерин, — Альбус морщится. — Мы почти всегда одни против мира, Джей. Слизеринцы умеют держаться друг за друга любым возможным способом.

— Мама хотела, чтобы в Хогвартсе отменили систему сортировки на факультеты, — вклинивается в их спор Хьюго. — Я помню, она говорила, что из-за деления на факультеты по каким-то стереотипным личностным характеристикам мы только усугубляем пропасть между нами.

— Она всегда была умной, — усмехается Альбус.

Джеймс молчит, потому что никогда раньше не думал об этом под таким углом. Драко, кажется, думал: Джеймс уверен, что мельком читал что-то об этом в «Пророке», но тогда не придал этому значения.

— ... У меня есть доказательства коррумпированности четырнадцати служащих министерства и семнадцати членов Визенгамота, — объявляет Драко, и повисшая в зале тишина после его слов почти режет слух. — И я готов предоставить эти доказательства Верховному чародею Визенгамота Гермионе Грейнджер-Уизли и главному аврору Гарри Поттеру в случае оправдательного приговора.

Джеймс навещает Драко, который все еще под арестом, на следующий день в обед. Визенгамот еще совещается — хотя Гермиона вчера вечером очень долго говорила о чем-то с Гарри за закрытыми дверями своего кабинета. Джеймс не подслушивал, он просто ждал Гермиону, чтобы узнать, к чему все идет. Гермиона посмотрела на него тяжелым взглядом и пообещала, что постарается сделать все, что сможет. Конечно, она просила передать это Скорпиусу, не подозревая, что Джеймсу тоже не все равно.

Драко выглядит лучше, чем на суде. Он едва заметно улыбается при виде Джеймса, и тому становится слишком тепло от его улыбки и взгляда.

Альбус прав, отца хватит удар, если...

Джеймс старается не думать об этом «если».

— Хорошая была речь, — замечает Джеймс, когда авроры вновь оставляют их одних. Он чувствует себя на удивление нервозно.

— Статья будет лучше. В воскресном номере, — Драко улыбается уже шире, но Джеймс смотрит на его запястья и видит только то, что синяки стали сильнее.

— Тебя к этому времени могут отпустить, — говорит он, усаживаясь напротив Драко за стол.

— Было бы неплохо. Все-таки Рождество.

— Можно вопрос? — Джеймс дожидается кивка и, взъерошив волосы нервным жестом, сбивчиво спрашивает: — То, что ты говорил. Про портключ. Это правда?

— Это единственное, что тебя интересует?

— Ответь, ладно? — просит Джеймс и шумно вздыхает.

— Правда. С одной оговоркой — когда я понял, что не смогу покинуть Англию легально, я подумал о том, как сделать это с максимальной пользой. Нужно было подстраховаться.

— Это... я не знаю, как к этому относиться, — признается Джеймс. — Я понимаю, что вроде как нет ничего плохого, но...

— Скорпиус считает, что я был прав.

— Наверное, это какая-то особая слизеринская логика, — замечает Джеймс.

— Когда происходит что-то подобное, иногда проще что-то делать, если думать наперед. И обо всем.

— Я никогда это не пойму. Мой рефлекс — идти сломя голову вперед и что-то срочно делать. Планирование, тем более такое, совсем не про меня. Альбус, мне кажется, тоже понимает. Он вообще понимает тебя больше других.

— Почему тебя так тревожит то, что я... скажем, спрогнозировал последствия нашего путешествия в Гималаи? — Драко смотрит пристально, как змеи смотрят на свою добычу. Джеймсу снова становится не по себе, и он поводит плечами, надеясь стряхнуть лишнее напряжение.

— Потому что... — Джеймс думает, что это очень глупо: говорить «ты мне нравишься» человеку, который старше почти в два раза. — Потому что мне казалось, что я понял, какой ты на самом деле, и это...

— Портит впечатление? — Драко усмехается. — Брось, Джеймс. Нельзя испортить то, что уже испорчено. Сложно найти в Британии другого публичного человека, который был бы настолько же скомпрометирован. Те, кто мог бы меня переплюнуть, уже давно сбежали на материк.

— Ты мог выбрать немного менее раздражающий публичный образ.

— Мог бы. Но это было бы, во-первых, ложью, а во-вторых, совсем не тем, что ждут от того, кто принял метку Волдеморта в шестнадцать.

— Но ты ведь...

— Не такой? — Драко вопросительно выгибает бровь. — Это — часть меня, Джеймс, и я потратил несколько лет на то, чтобы просто принять это. Сложно смириться с тем, что твой мир — ни черта не идеальный, твои взгляды неправильны, а родители тоже могут ошибаться.

— Могут. Иногда я думаю, что война прошла бы совсем по-другому, если бы мой отец пожал тебе руку.

Драко смеется — звук неожиданно мягкий, бархатисто-приятный. Джеймс не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Даже если и так, я не жалею, — говорит в итоге Драко. — Я не стал бы тем, кем стал в итоге, если бы не это противостояние. И кто знает, что было бы сейчас с магическим обществом, если бы война прошла по другой парадигме и не изменила бы хоть что-то в головах людей.

— О чем будет воскресная статья? — интересуется Джеймс и думает, что совершенно, абсолютно потерянно влюблен в рассуждения человека напротив. Он готов слушать Драко вечность, не меньше, и ему даже не стыдно, что он пару лет назад скопировал архивные статьи Драко из «Пророка» и собрал в отдельную папку. Черт его знает почему, но что-то было в язвительном малфоевском слоге такое, что заставляло задуматься.

— Пусть это будет сюрприз, — улыбается Драко, и Джеймс на секунду подвисает, потому что слышит в его голосе нечто, что можно обманчиво интерпретировать как флирт. Это сбивает с толку, и Джеймс мысленно дает себе пощечину: Драко не может заинтересоваться кем-то вроде него. Он был женат, в конце концов, и со смерти Астории, матери Скорпиуса, ни разу не был замечен с кем-либо, кроме семьи и друзей.

Джеймс знает о Драко так много и так мало одновременно — и ненавидит это. 

— Конечно. Как скажешь, — говорит Джеймс и кусает губы, пытаясь сосредоточиться и унять сумбур в голове.

Драко на какую-то секунду опускает глаза на его губы, и этого Джеймсу хватает, чтобы все-таки собраться.

— Есть планы на Рождество? — интересуется он внезапно севшим голосом. Драко как будто колеблется и отвечает осторожно:

— Выйти отсюда для начала?

— Да, но...

— Джеймс, — зовет его Драко и смотрит как-то слишком серьезно. — Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь?

— Напрашиваюсь? — потерянно отвечает Джеймс. — Это... это странно, да?

— Немного, — соглашается Драко и скользит внимательным взглядом по его лицу. — Но я не против. Это странно?

— Немного, — нервно улыбается Джеймс. — Но я рад? Это уместно?

— Мы взрослые люди, Джеймс, все уместно, — отвечает Драко, и Джеймс на какую-то сумасшедшую секунду думает, что хотел бы поцеловать его прямо сейчас. Вот только авроры наверняка наблюдают за ними, и Джеймс не хочет доставлять Драко лишних проблем.

— Мне расценивать это как приглашение? — спрашивает вместо этого Джеймс, чувствуя, как предательски горят щеки, выдавая его с головой.

— Если ты хочешь.

— Хочу. — Джеймс хочет сказать что-то еще — он сам не знает, что именно. Но в дверь стучат, она открывается, и на пороге появляется дежурный аврор.

— До встречи, — говорит Джеймс, поднимаясь под пристальным взглядом аврора. Щеки наверняка все еще красные.

— Увидимся, — отвечает Драко каким-то слишком многообещающим тоном, от которого у Джеймса внутри все переворачивается, а руки начинают нервно подрагивать, как у пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки, впервые пригласившего девчонку на свидание.

Вот только Джеймсу совсем не пятнадцать, а Драко определенно не девчонка.

— Блять, — выдыхает Джеймс на улице и думает, что в такие моменты прекрасно понимает Альбуса — курить хочется отчаянно.

В воскресенье утром Джеймса будят сразу две совы. Первая принесла номер «Ежедневного пророка», вторая — сообщение от Альбуса, что Визенгамот озвучит приговор в одиннадцать.

Прочитать «Пророк» Джеймс не успевает: он собирается и аппарирует к Министерству магии. На ступенях он встречает Альбуса и Скорпиуса. Альбус нервно курит, Скорпиус морщится, но терпеливо ждет, и они выглядят снова так гармонично, как будто давно уже стали одним целым. Иногда Джеймсу кажется, что эти двое способны читать мысли друг друга безо всякой легилименции.

— Все будет хорошо, — уверяет Скорпиуса Альбус, бросает окурок на ступени, сдавливая его носком ботинка, и говорит: — Пошли?

Драко оправдывают по все статьям под обещание встретиться с Гермионой и Гарри в понедельник. После заседания Гарри интересуется, нужно ли отправить авроров дежурить возле мэнора на всякий случай, и даже Альбус выглядит обрадованным этим фактом. Драко, впрочем, отказывается, уверяя, что в мэнор никто не войдет без его разрешения — ни сегодня, ни когда бы то ни было вообще. Гарри кивает, но все же обещает прислать авроров завтра, чтобы точно довести Драко до министерства без происшествий. Драко соглашается.

Джеймс запоздало думает о том, что Рождество вообще-то семейный праздник, и на него приедет даже Лили из Сербии, где она последние полтора года проходит стажировку в магическом зверинце. Джеймс переводит взгляд с отца на Драко и не представляет, как объяснить все сейчас так, чтобы это выглядело хоть сколько-нибудь адекватно.

Выручает Альбус.

— Мы с Джеймсом заглянем к вам после полуночи, — говорит он, обращаясь к Малфоям, и переводит взгляд на отца: — Рождество все-таки семейный праздник.

— Ты мог бы прийти вместе со Скорпиусом, — такого неуверенного тона у отца Джеймс не слышал ни разу в жизни. Гарри выглядит так, будто сам факт, что Альбус с ним заговорил — рождественское чудо, не иначе. Джеймс думает, что так и есть, вот только отец говорит не совсем то, что Альбус хочет услышать. Он смотрит на отца раздраженно, очевидно восприняв эту попытку помириться в штыки.

Драко хмыкает и тянет, пока Альбус не успел сказать что-то резкое:

— Поттер, имей совесть. Я толком не виделся с сыном с конца ноября. А до этого почти год думал, что потерял его навсегда. 

Гарри бросает на Драко виноватый взгляд.

— Извини, — просит он. — Я не…

— Как всегда не подумал, Поттер, почему я не удивлен, — Драко усмехается. — И для справки: при других обстоятельствах я не был бы против. 

— Ну па-ап, — закатывает глаза Скорпиус, который все еще держит Альбуса за руку, хоть и сделал шаг в сторону Драко. — Это не тот вопрос, который может требовать твоего благословения. 

Драко иронично вскидывает брови, но не комментирует, хотя по его лицу видно, что он хотел бы.

— До встречи в понедельник, Поттер, — усмехается Драко и аппарирует вместе со Скорпиусом, кивая в знак прощания Альбусу и Джеймсу.

— И зачем вам обоим уходить к Малфоям? — интересуется Гарри, но Альбус смотрит на него таким взглядом, что тот только качает головой и больше не задает вопросов.

— Пошли уже отсюда, — бурчит Альбус и первым аппарирует в дом на Гриммо, который Поттеры всегда используют для семейных встреч — места в нем больше, чем в доме Гарри и Джинни в Годриковой впадине. 

После полуночи Джеймс с Альбусом выходят из дома на Гриммо. Альбус тут же тянется в карман куртки за сигаретами и курит, глядя куда-то в пространство. Джеймс молча стоит рядом, вдыхает дым и надеется, что это поможет хоть немного расслабиться.

— Расскажешь? — нарушает тишину Альбус, и Джеймсу как никогда в жизни неловко.

— Да нечего рассказывать.

— Я видел, как вы смотрите друг на друга, так что не отнекивайся.

— Мы даже толком об этом не говорили. Не знаю, Ал, правда.

— Ну конечно, — бурчит Альбус. — Я-то думал, когда вы ухитрились переспать, а вы даже не поговорили. Мерлин, Джей, ты в курсе, что уникум? Обычно люди сперва трахаются, а потом разговаривают.

— Что-то не припомню, чтобы ты «сперва трахался» со Скорпиусом, — парирует Джеймс. Он знает, что это запрещенный прием — Скорпиус для брата особенный во всех смыслах, но удержаться слишком сложно.

Альбус кашляет, поперхнувшись дымом, и бросает на Джеймса изумленный взгляд:

— Я не думал, что у тебя это серьезно. Ну, знаешь, адреналин в горах, все дела. Ну и Драко объективно хорош собой, так что...

— Он интересный, — отвечает Джеймс, пожимая плечами. — Не такой, как мы с тобой или даже Скорпиус. И, наверное, я был немного влюблен в его статьи последние пару лет.

— Не говори ничего отцу, пока не будешь уверен, ладно? — просит вдруг Альбус и смущенно отводит взгляд в сторону. — Мы поговорили с ним сегодня. Он объяснил, почему так поступил, извинился наконец-то, так что...

Объяснения отца Альбуса, конечно, не устроили. Все это — про тревогу, опасения, что Альбус влипнет в неприятности, что будет глупо рисковать собой — он уже слышал от отца неоднократно, с первого курса Хогвартса, а то и раньше. Отец, оказывается, знал, что Альбус влюблен в Скорпиуса, и опасался, что работа с ним в одном отделе плохо кончится. А еще волновался из-за того, что Скорпиус чистокровный, а чистокровные редко становятся хорошими ликвидаторами артефактов, потому что сама их магия противится тому, чем приходится заниматься. 

Альбус считал, что все это полная глупость, потому что Скорпиус — это Скорпиус, исключение из правил. А еще считал, что отцу следовало прекратить лезть в его дела еще во время учебы Альбуса в Хогвартсе. Потому что вот так нелепо пытаться причинить кому-то добро — глупо. 

Но отец хотя бы извинился. Он выглядел искренним, по-настоящему виноватым, а Альбусу по правде уже надоело тянуть эту молчаливую войну. 

— Рад за тебя, — улыбается Джеймс. 

— Напиши завтра. Хочу знать, стоит ли мне радоваться за тебя, — усмехается Альбус.

— Ты разве не в мэнор? — переспрашивает Джеймс.

— Фу, я не хочу слышать, как мой брат неуклюже флиртует с отцом моего парня, — Альбус морщится. — Мы договорились со Скорпиусом, что встретимся у меня. Все равно Хьюго сегодня здесь с остальной семьей.

— Передавай Скорпу привет, — растерянно говорит Джеймс и смотрит на небольшой вихрь, закрутивший окурок, после того, как Альбус аппарировал.

Он не уверен, что готов вот так сразу остаться с Драко наедине. А что, если они не так друг друга поняли?

Джеймс чертыхается и аппарирует в Малфой-мэнор, запоздало понимая, что следовало уточнить, пропустить ли его антиаппарационный щит над поместьем. Щит его пропускает, и Джеймс обнаруживает себя в гостиной, в которой они с Альбусом и Хьюго были всего-то месяца полтора назад.

Драко стоит спиной к нему у обычного камина, и отсветы от языков пламени причудливо играют у него в волосах.

— Я рад, что тебя отпустили, — говорит Джеймс, не находя лучшего способа обозначить свое присутствие.

— Это само по себе неплохой подарок на Рождество, — усмехается Драко и оборачивается. Он кажется неожиданно хищным, хоть и стоит в расслабленной позе, сжимая в руке стакан с чем-то вроде огневиски.

— Точно, — отвечает Джеймс, глядя на Драко, как загипнотизированный. Может, так и есть; в конце концов, ходили же слухи, что в предках у Малфоев вейлы.

— Будешь? — Драко приподнимает стакан, не отрывая от Джеймса взгляда.

— Буду, — говорит Джеймс, подходит к Драко почти вплотную и делает обжигающий глоток из его стакана. Драко смотрит задорно и почти восхищенно. До Джеймса как-то очень запоздало доходит: кажется, он запал на Драко уже довольно давно.

— Знаешь, — начинает Джеймс. — Мне кажется, я втрескался в тебя еще два года назад, когда нашел те архивные статьи из «Пророка».

— Странный повод, не думаешь?

— А разве бывают не странные?

— Нет, наверное, — Драко пожимает плечами. — Хочешь обсудить это?

Он выглядит так, будто разговоры — последнее, что ему нужно. Джеймс вообще-то был бы не против кое-что прояснить, но... Вейлы или не вейлы, но перед одним конкретным Малфоем устоять он не может.

— К черту разговоры, — говорит Джеймс и наконец-то позволяет себе поцеловать Драко. У него сухие губы, которые отдают солодом после огневиски, и этого почему-то оказывается достаточно, чтобы Джеймс и правда забыл про все свои порывы сперва поговорить.

Драко целуется неожиданно жадно и пылко. Кажется, он роняет стакан с остатками огневиски прямо на пол, но оба едва ли это замечают. Джеймс пользуется возможностью прильнуть к нему ближе, запустить руки в светлые волосы — так, как хотелось еще полтора месяца назад, когда они сидели на кухне маленького кособокого домика на высоте в пять тысяч метров над уровнем моря. Тогда Джеймс думал — показалось; Драко не мог быть тоже заинтересован, да и не время было и не место.

Теперь Джеймс точно знает, что Драко заинтересован.

Драко ловит Джеймса за шлевки джинсов, дергает на себя, сталкиваясь с ним бедрами. От ощущения чужого стояка рядом со своим Джеймс задыхается.

— Блять, — выдыхает Джеймс Драко в губы. — Мы действительно это делаем?

— А на что это похоже? — отвечает Драко непривычно севшим голосом. — Думал об этом с твоего появления в зале для свиданий.

— Так мало? — возмущается Джеймс, позволяя Драко вжать его спиной в неожиданно прохладную стену слева от камина. Драко усмехается и припадает губами к его шее, заставляя все-таки застонать.

— Не жалуйся, — неожиданно строгим тоном отзывается Драко. — Если бы мы были в Гималаях по другому поводу...

— Знаю, — выдыхает Джеймс. — Тогда это было неуместно, и мне было стыдно, что я всю дорогу пялился на твою задницу. Для журналиста ты удивительно легко и быстро преодолеваешь подъемы.

— Сказал парень, который полез на семь тысяч с травмированной ногой, — фыркает Драко и отстраняется, внимательно глядя Джеймсу в глаза. Джеймс чувствует себя бесстыдно влюбленным и просто неприлично опьяненным для всего-то пары поцелуев. — Черт, ты делаешь меня болтливым, — удивленно замечает Драко.

— Магия, — усмехается Джеймс и сам тянется за поцелуем.

Джеймс едва ли замечает, каким путем и куда его уводит из гостиной Драко. Они отрываются друг от друга только для того, чтобы вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха или сбивчиво проговорить какую-то чушь — потому что Джеймс все-таки не может молчать, а Драко почему-то не против. Джеймс знает, что слишком болтлив, но совсем не может сдерживаться.

Когда они, все так же вжимаясь друг в друга, падают на оскорбленно скрипнувшую под ними кровать, Драко бормочет:

— Твоя болтливость даже возбуждает. К этому можно привыкнуть.

— Привыкнешь, — ухмыляется Джеймс и тянется к сбившейся рубашке Драко. Тот усмехается в ответ и целует его шею за ухом. — Бля-адь, — стонет Джеймс.

Рубашка Драко летит куда-то в сторону, и Джеймс скользит руками по его обнаженным плечам и груди, чувствуя тонкие полоски шрамов — вряд ли даже заметные. Драко на секунду напрягается, и Джеймс даже открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но запоздало думает, что вопросы о шрамах далеко не всегда сексуальны, и прикусывает язык. Драко улыбается — Джеймс чувствует — и накрывает его губы требовательным поцелуем.

Драко так ловко расправляется с остальной мешающей одеждой, что Джеймс невольно сомневается, так ли он был прав в закрытости Драко после смерти жены. Задуматься об этом всерьез он не успевает: Джеймс не самый многозадачный человек, и думать о чем-то стороннем, когда чужие ловкие пальцы, дразнясь, скользят вверх по бедру, а язык играючи касается соска, — слишком сложно.

Джеймс и не думает. Он растворяется в прикосновениях Драко и ощущении его подтянутого тела в своих руках. Джеймс не был с мужчинами несколько лет, он и с девушкой последний раз делил постель полгода назад, и теперь чувствует все острее, чем обычно.

Или в этом все-таки виноват Драко, чьи прохладные от лубриканта пальцы так легко проскальзывают внутрь, что до Джеймса только тогда доходит, что тот применил заклинание — невербально, иначе Джеймс бы услышал. Джеймс инстинктивно подается навстречу, оставляет смазанный поцелуй на шее Драко и стонет, запрокинув голову. Член Драко упирается ему в бедро, и Джеймс, закусив губу, переворачивает их, оказываясь сверху.

— Ты не будешь против, — зачем-то предупреждает он, глядя в потемневшие зрачки Драко, порывисто целует его и, закусив губу, опускается на член.

— Блять, — выдыхает Драко.

Джеймс двигается, срывая с губ Драко совершенно неприличный стон, и криво ухмыляется. Драко под ним выглядит чертовски привлекательным. Драко вскидывает бедра навстречу, заставляя застонать уже Джеймса, и обхватывает пальцами его член.

Джеймс в жизни не чувствовал себя так правильно, впервые оказавшись с кем-то в постели. Это часто бывало поначалу неловко, когда не знаешь еще толком своего партнера и его предпочтения. Драко же как будто чувствует, а еще смотрит так жарко, что можно потерять голову. Джеймсу кажется, что если раньше он был просто увлечен, то сейчас с каждой секундой, с каждым вздохом, с каждым движением он влюбляется в Драко Малфоя все сильнее.

Джеймс кончает первым, Драко следом за ним, и Джеймсу так хорошо, что он даже молчит минут пять, упав рядом с Драко на кровать и сбивчиво дыша ему в плечо.

— Охуенно, — говорит в итоге Джеймс, и Драко слегка сипло смеется.

— Теперь я знаю, когда ты молчишь.

— Пять минут после секса? — Джеймс приподнимается на локтях и смотрит сквозь упавшую на глаза мокрую челку на Драко.

— Полезное знание, — замечает Драко и отводит прядь волос с его лба так, будто делал это всю жизнь. У Джеймса снова сбивается на секунду дыхание, а сердце замирает от непонятной нежности.

— Пригодится? — с надеждой спрашивает он и даже не стесняется этого. С Драко оказалось неожиданно легко, несмотря на разницу в возрасте и некоторые взгляды на жизнь. Перед Драко Джеймсу совсем не страшно открыться и показаться уязвимым.

— Зависит от того, всегда ли ты такой болтливый, — тянет Драко и усмехается. — Ты же не рассчитывал, что я затащу тебя в постель только лишь раз?

— Кто еще кого затащил, — спорит Джеймс и с облегчением падает обратно на подушку.

Они молчат какое-то время, глядя друг на друга, пока Джеймс вдруг не вспоминает:

— Я так и не прочел твою сегодняшнюю статью.

— Уже вчерашнюю.

— Ты всегда такой педант? — позабавленно вскидывает брови Джеймс. — У тебя же наверняка есть экземпляр. Не может не быть.

— Утром прочитаешь, — Драко тянется к комоду возле кровати и выуживает оттуда что-то небольшое и блестючее. — Лови, я же обещал.

Джеймс неловко ловит плоский кругляш с булавкой и с каким-то глупым восторгом смотрит на надпись — «Поттер — вонючка».

— Пойду с ним в министерство после праздников, — обещает Джеймс, и Драко смеется:

— Вот в Отделе тайн порадуются.

— Спорим, даже не заметят? На десять галлеонов.

— Спорим. — Вместо того, чтобы пожать ему руку, как при всяком приличном споре, Драко наклоняется к Джеймсу с поцелуем.

Десять галленов Джеймс, конечно же, проиграет.


End file.
